CIEN OTAKUS DIJERON
by Yakio-Daftpunky
Summary: Antes que nada, esta no es una historia de Gravi, Es una especie de parodia de un programa de concursos que se transmite en Mexico y no se que otros paises...En fin, espero que lo lean y que les haga reir un rato. Si eres mexicano, te va a gustar. Si no..
1. Chapter 1

Para los que no conocen "100 mexicanos dijeron" lean estas sencillas reglas...algo modificadas.

REGLAS DEL JUEGO (Bloque uno):

¬ Compiten dos equipos entre sí, cada uno de 5 personas, encabezadas por un capitán, que es al que se le preguntan las decisiones "importantes".

¬ Se juegan como máximo 5 rounds, mínimo cuatro, en cada round se acercan al escenario los concursantes de acuerdo al número de round, por ejemplo, en el primer round juegan los capitanes, en el segundo, los que están después del capitán, y así...

¬ El round consiste en contestar una pregunta. Las respuestas tienen cierto puntaje, y los puntos irán para el equipo si van contestando correctamente.

Ejemplo:"¿Cuántos tipos de queso hay?"

1.-...

2.-...

3.- Panela...23

4.- Oaxaca...10

Puntos para el equipo: 33

¬ Las respuestas están ahí de acuerdo a lo que contestaron cien personas de una encuesta realizada sobre la pregunta, por lo que en el tablero no siempre estarán las respuestas correctas, está lo que contestaron las cien personas en la encuesta (ñ.ñ a mi también me parece injusto...)

¬ "Limpiar el tablero" se refiere a dar todas las respuestas a la pregunta.

¬ Si no se dan todas las respuestas, el equipo contrario tiene oportunidad de "robar". Esto se hace si dan una de las respuestas faltantes, y si lo hacen, el equipo contrario se lleva los puntos.

¬ Gana el primer equipo que junte 300 puntos.

¬ DINERO RÁPIDO:

¬ Cuando un equipo tiene los 300 puntos tienen oportunidad de jugar "Dinero rápido", que consiste en que dos jugadores del equipo respondan por separado 5 preguntas en un lapso de 20 segundos.

¬ Ganan 100, 000 pesos si juntan 200 puntos entre los dos.

Ahora si¡A jugar!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CIEN OTAKUS DIJERON 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voz en off¡Bienvenidos a esta primera emisión del programa más familiar de la televisión¡Cien otakus dijeron! Hoy se enfrentarán dos grupos que todos conocemos y queremos...¡Denle la bienvenida al equipo de Las autoras del (Entran por la izquierda)- Ellas son Minaya, Geisha Sakura, Kmiloncia, CE-AT y Asusa Zoldyeck Snape - (Todas saludan muy extrañadas)- Y ahora presentamos al equipo de "Las fans"- (Se abre la puerta de la derecha y entramos todas muy al estilo del Gran Saiyaman)- ¡Donají, Paty, Elia, Jessica y Karina! – (Gritos del público)- ¡Todo listo! Ahora presentamos a nuestra conductora sin nada mejor que hacer¡Yakío Mishima!-(Se oye la musiquita clásica del programa)

Yakío¡Gracias, Gracias! Para empezar presentaremos a los equipos. Vamos por la capitana de "Las autoras"- (Se acerca a Minaya)- ¡Hola Mina-chan! Preséntanos al equipo por favor.

Minaya: Este...Bueno...ellas son unas completas desconocidas para mi...- (Se fija en el apuntador que tiene frente)-...¡Ah, si, si! Yo soy Minaya, Autora de "Nintendo School", ella es Geisha Sakura, La escritora de "Bad Luck Tour", la de allá es Kmiloncia, que deja reviews en "Shuichi Seguchi", tenemos a CE-AT, autora de "Lágrimas de un ángel", y por último Asusa y Chihiro, autoras de Cuentos de Gravifanatics...Ellas actuarán como un solo concursante...raro nnU

Asusa y Chihiro: n.n ¡Haaaaaai!

Yakío¡Aplauso a las Autoras! Vayamos con las Fans- (Vá con Donají)- ¡hola, Dona-chan!...¿Porqué eres la capitana?

Donají: no lo sé, me sortearon o algo así...

Yakío: Bueno, Preséntanos al equipo.

Donají: Yo me llamo Andrea Donají y tengo como tres fics de mi autoría de Harry Potter, además de varias historias originales, Ella es Diana Patricia, que se dedica a leer lo que escribimos; Sigue María Elia, autora de "Los Guerreros del Collar" y "El cáliz de Rushi", que son originales, y de "Quisiera ser el viento"; Luego Jessica, de nosotras, la única que sube fics en esta página, y por último Karina, a la que trajimos a la fuerza.

Karina: T.T Yo no se de anime...

Yakío¡Perfecto¡Aplauso para las fans! Todo listo¡A jugar!

(Suena la musiquita y suben Minaya y Donají)

Yakío: La primer capitana que suene el botón tendrá el control para su equipo...Ejem, la pregunta dice así: "Menciona un animé de género Shounen"

(Aprietan y gana Donají)

Yakío¿Si, Dona?

Donají¡Dragon Ball Z!

(Número 2, 30 puntos)

Yakío¡La número dos! Si me das una más alta, Mina, tu equipo tomará el control.

Minaya: Ehhh...mmmm...emmm...¿Sailor Moon?

(((NO)))

Yakío¡Las fans toman el control! Paty...

Paty¡Evangelion!

(X)

Yakío¡un strike! Elia, Menciona un animé de género Shounen.

Elia: ...¿Saint Seiya?

(Número uno con 56 puntos)

Yakío: Tu turno, Jessica, una de las tres que faltan.

Jessica: Eh...¡yu-gi-Oh!

(número 3, 7 puntos)

Yakío: Karina¿Qué respuesta tienes?

Karina: O.o Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Yakío: Tienes sólo tres segundos...

Karina: OOUU...

(X)(X)

Yakío¡Segundo Strike! Recuerden que sólo tienen derecho a tres, si no el equipo contrario les puede robar! Donají...

Donají: Yo o.o ...

Yakío: Tres segundos...

Donají ¿Shaman King?

Yakío¿Está Shaman King?

(Número 5 con dos puntos)

Donají¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Yakío: Paty, falta solo una respuesta...

Paty¡¡EVANGELION!

Yakío: ¬¬ Ya la dijiste...otra

Paty¡¡EVANGELION ¬!

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío¡Tres strikes! Nos vamos de este lado...¡Denle consejos a la capitana!- (Todas gritan y no se les entiende nada)- ...Bueno, Minaya¿Qué decides?

Minaya: ...¿Mazinger Z?

(X)

Yakío¡y los 95 puntos se van para las fans! Bien, segundo round¡a jugar!

(Musiquita mientras suben Geisha Sakura y Paty)

Yakío: Siete respuestas en el tablero, traten de darme la mas popular..."Menciona un personaje atractivo de Neon Génesis Evangelion".

(Paty casi deshace el botón, pero Geisha Sakura gana la pregunta)

Geisha Sakura¡Asuka Langley!

(Número uno con 23 puntos)

Yakío¡La número uno!

Paty¡¿QUÉ¡NADA¡REI¡REI!

Yakío: pero ya te ganaron la pregunta...

Paty: (Agarra del cuello a Yakío)- ¡TOMA MI RESPUESTA O TE MATO!

Yakío: xx Bien, bien...¿Está Rei Ayanami?

(Está en el número dos, pero tiene el mismo puntaje que Asuka)

Paty: n.n Bien, soy feliz...- (Regresa a su lugar)- ¿Vieron, chicas? Rei estuvo en el dos...

(Todas le amos un sape porque acaba de ayudar al equipo contrario...)

Yakío: . Cof cof... ¿Qué respuesta tienes, Kmiloncia?

Kmiloncia¡Misato Katsuragi!

(Aparece en el número 3 con 15 p.)

Yakío: Ok, CE-AT, Un personaje atractivo de Evangelion.

CE-AT¿Kaworu Nagisa?

(Número 5 con 10)

Yakío: Sigamos con Asusa y Chihiro.

Asusa y Chihiro: Tal vez Kaji...

(Número 6 con 9p)

Yakío¿Qué respuesta tienes, Minaya?

Minaya¡Shinji!

(Número 4, 12 puntos)

Yakío¡Vaya! Solo falta una respuesta...¿Geisha Sakura?

Geisha Sakura: Eehhh...Mmmm...¿Toji?

(X)

Yakío¡Nop! Veamos...¿Kmiloncia?

Kmiloncia¡Akagi!

Yakío: Preguntémosle al tablero¿Se encuentra ahí Ritsuko Akagi?

(Número 7)

Yakío¡Siii¡Cien puntos para las autoras! Pasemos al tercer round, Kmiloncia y Elia¡A jugar!

(Musiquita mientras suben)

Yakío: Le preguntamos a cien otakus las 5 respuestas principales a la pregunta, quien me de la mas popular toma el control...Si fueras prometido de Anna Kyouyama¿Qué harías a parte de llorar?

(Aprietan el botón y gana Kmiloncia)

Yakío¿Kmiloncia?

Kmiloncia¡Huir despavorido!

(Número 3 con 23 puntos)

Yakío: Elia, si me das una mas alta tu equipo toma el control.

Elia¡Hacer mucho ejercicio!

(Número 2 con 25p)

Yakío¡La fans vuelven a tomar el control! Jessica...

Jessica: Etto...¿La mandaba con mi suegra?

(X)

Yakío¡Lástima, es un strike! Karina, dame tu respuesta.

Karina: Yoo...creo que la obedecería...

Las fans: ¬¬ Karina...

Yakío: No creo que deban regañarla, miren el tablero.- (Número 1 con 42)

Karina¡me amo nn!

Yakío: Qué suertudas son...Donají...

Donají: Etto...

Yakío: Tres segundos...

Donají: o.o?

(X)(X)

Yakío¡Cae el segundo strike y las autoras tienen oportunidad de robar! Paty...

Paty¡¡REI AYANAMI!

Las fans: ¬¬¡Patricia!

Yakío: ¬¬U ...Pues a ver si está...¿Está Rei?

(Ocurre un milagro, se destapa la respuesta número 5 que dice "Actuaría como Rei/ La ignoraría con 5 puntos)

Paty: o.o...Ni yo me creo que haya estado...

Yakío: Elia, están a un strike del tercero y a una respuesta de ganar la encuesta..je je ,verso sin mucho esfuerzo.

Elia¿Y qué quieres que haga u.u?

Yakío: ¬¬ Responde...

Elia: No lo se...se me secó el cerebro...¿Nada?

Yakío: úuU...¿Está "nada"?

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío¡Tres strike! Si las autoras me dan la respuesta que falta, se quedan con los puntos...¿Minaya?

Minaya: Eh...de acuerdo a lo que me aconsejaron los demás...¿La amaría?

(X)

Yakío¡Otros 95 puntos para las fans! Vamos a ver a respuesta 4 que falta, dice: "La trataría como ella a mí"...nnU Que cosas tan fumadas contestan...Bien, Las autoras tienen 100 puntos y Las fans 190. ¿Qué pasará en el round número 4¡Averígüenlo después de comerciales cuando regresemos a...!

Público¡Cien Otakus Dijeron!

Comerciales

Voz en off¡Regresan los exitazos de siempre! Por primera vez en una oferta especial para TV , las más grandes estrellas de anime se unen con distintas canciones en una recopilación de tres discos que nunca verá en ningún otro lugar, con temas como:

CANCIÓN INTÉRPRETE.

Pasos de gigante EVA 01

El abandonado Remi

Si yo fuera mujer Ranma Saotome.

Rosas Afrodita de Piscis

Gata salvaje Shampoo

Cartas marcadas Sakura Kinomoto.

Baño de mujeres Keitaro

Me vale todo Vegeta

Hijo de la luna Sailor Moon

Voz en off: Además, contiene un bonus track de Súper Drive y Glaring Dream cantadas por Shuichi Shindou en la ducha.

Shuichi: o.O ¿Cómo consiguieron eso?...¬¬ K-san...

Voz en off¡Aproveche esta súper exclusiva de TV Otaku Con esta colección cuyo precio es tan, tan...tan...eh...¿Cómo se los digo?...¡Es tan sorprendente que preferimos decírselo cuando nos llame! Y si no llama¡También le cobraremos! Así que¿Qué espera¡Marque YA!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Están en una mesa Shinji, Asuka, Rei y Kaji muy felices. En eso llega Misato por detrás de Kaji y le tapa los ojos. Kaji levanta los brazos, y todos se ríen porque está muy sudado)

(Close up a Shinji)

Shinji: A mí nunca me pasa esto, y eso que llevo todo el día matando ángeles, haciendo pruebas de sincronización y peleando con Asuka, porque yo uso ADÁN antitranspirante-(Muestra el desodorante)- ¡Úsalo para que huela como un ángel!

-Adán antitranspirante, te mantiene protegido aún dentro de tu EVA-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Está Serena en una cama de hospital muy triste, en eso llega Darien algo agitado)

Darien: Serena, yo...perdóname por llegar tan tarde...pero tienes que entender que soy muy joven, y tengo mucho trabajo...mi vuelo se retrasó unas horas y...por favor, perdóname.

Serena: ...-(Lo ve con ternura)- Ya te perdoné, Darien...- (Le enseña a su bebé, y en su pulserita de identificación dice RINI)

Darien: Wow...el nombre de...o.o de...El nombre de oo...El nombre de ...¿De quién?

Serena: ¬¬ Es el que tú le escogiste, tonto...

-El perdón es un valor único-

Serena¿Tienes el valor o te vale como a este gu...ero ¬¬?

Darien: nnU...

-APOYADO POR FUNDACIÓN ARTEMISA-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Está Hiro en su casa afinando su guitarra. Fondo musical)

Hiro: (Canta)- Cuando feliz quiero estar, como Shuichi-kun me pongo a cantar.

K: _Don´t worry, be happy _n.n

(Ahora está Tachi, de ASK, en la cárcel)

Tachi: (Canta)- las paredes de la cárcel no tienen color, necesito grafitearlas para que luzcan mejor n.n

K: _Be happy, be Shuichi _nn

Tohma: n.n NG se enorgullece en ignagurar Shuichi´s Clothes, La única tienda de disfraces avalada por Bad Luck y los trasvestis de la ciudad.

Sakano¡Sachou T.T¿Acaso usted no nos estaba dirigiendo para llegar a la cima ToT?

Tohma: n.n U Esque deja más ganancia la ropa que la cantada...

K: _¡Be Shuichi!_

Yuki: ¬¬ Este comercial tiene cero talento...

Regresamos

Yakío¡Ya estamos de regreso con el cuarto round¡Puntos valen el doble, a jugar!

(Musiquita mientras suben CE-AT y Jessica)

Yakío: Etto...Sin embargo, antes de comenzar la encuesta, quiero pedirles una disculpa todos los que se sintieron ofendidos por la pregunta anterior, ya que hay muchos fans de Anna en el público...¡Miren! Hasta traen carteles...

(La cámara enfoca un cartel en el público que dice "Amo a Anna" con muchos corazoncitos, y uno que apenas se ve por lo bajo que está que dice "Anna es la mejor")

Geisha Sakura: ¬¬ Se ve que la quieren...

(En el público...)

Yoh¿Así o mas alto, Annita ññU?

Anna: Si, álzalo más...¡Manta!- (Le pega)

Manta¡AY¿Porqué me pegas?

Anna: Por chaparro...¡Estírate y súbela más!

(En el escenario...)

Yakío: ñ.ñ Qué raro...Ahora si¡A jugar!...Ejem, les preguntamos a cien otakus las tres respuestas que están en el tablero, denme la más popular..."Dinos una razón por la cual los Caballeros del Zodíaco no pueden volar".

(Gano yo)

Yakío¿Jessica?

Jessica: ¬ ¡SHAKA!

Paty: Y luego dicen que yo me traumo con las cosas ¬¬...

(N/O)

Yakío: ¬¬U...¿CE-AT?

CE-AT: n.n ¡Les pesa la armadura!

(Número 1 con 55 puntos)

Yakío¡Las autoras tienen el control! A ver, Asusa y Chihiro, menciona una razón por la que los santos de Athena no vuelan.

Asusa y Chihiro: o.O Etto...¿No les gusta?

(X)

Yakío¡Un strike! Veamos, Minaya...

Minaya: Mmmm...¿Porque no tienen alas?

(X)(X)

Yakío: Dos strikes! Las fans pueden robar en el siguiente turno... Geisha Sakura¿Qué dices?

Geisha Sakura: No se me ocurre nada.

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío¡Atención! Quedan 110 puntos arriba, si las fans me dan una de las respuestas faltantes, ganarán...Vayamos con Donají...¿Qué consejo te dio tu equipo?

Donají: Bueno...que Athena no los deja.

(Aparece en el tablero con el número dos, 25 puntos, osease 50)

Yakío¡Las fans ganan¡Y qué churrazo...digo, triunfo! Vamos a ver la respuesta número 3 que decía "Su cosmo no da para más"...Etto...ñ.ñ Raro...Bueno, Stella¿Qué tenemos de consolación para Las Autoras?

Voz en off: Bien, Yaki-chan, para cada una de las autoras tenemos: Una edición impresa de Nintendo School para Minaya.

Minaya: ¬¬ ¿Para que la quiero si la tengo en la compu?

Voz en off: ...Un fic CENSURADO SIN NADA DE LEMON NI NADA QUE SE LE PAREZCA de Gravitation para Geisha Sakura.

Geisha Sakura¿Nani o.o?...¿Nada de lemon?...¡XX!

Jessica: úuU Mis fics no tienen nada de lemon...

Voz en off:

Voz en off:

Voz en off¡Y un precioso libro de cuentos infantiles para Asusa y Chihiro!

Asusa: Al menos eso nos servirá un poco...

Chihiro: uuU Quiero pensar eso.

Yakío¡Gracias por concursar!- (Se dirige a las fans)- ¿Quiénes jugarán dinero rápido?

(Nos reunimos en círculo)

Jessica: u.u Considerando que leo Conexión Manga cada que sale, mis conocimientos en anime serán lo suficientemente buenos para ganar.

Elia: ¬¬ No seas payasa, Robles. ¡Ni loca te dejamos!

Paty: Contestarías Edward a todo.

Donají: Yo voto por que vaya Paty.

Paty: Yo no, segurito que no hay nada de Evangelion. ¿Y tú, Karina?

Karina¿Bromeas? Con trabajos he visto Sakura CC...

Yakío¿Ya están listas?

Paty: Bueno, bueno, a falta de valientes, voy yo.

Donají: Ok, yo te acompaño.

Yakío¿Quién entra a la cabina del silencio?

Donají¡Yopi!

Paty: Bien, yo me quedo aquí.

Yakío: Regresamos con el dinero rápido después de comerciales...

Comerciales

-¿Quieres tonos para tu celular?-

Link Fantasma: Envía OCARINA al 00000 hasta que se te hinche el dedo y recibirás un completo catálogo de tonos con temas como Zelda´s Lullaby, Bolero of Fire o Gerudo´s Valley. ¿Qué esperas para mandar tu mensaje?

--**Costo por mensaje: 10 rupias. Cobertura sólo en Hyrule—**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(Está Yoh trapeando el suelo, que queda opaco y huele a tierra mojada)

(En eso llega Anna)

Anna¿Qué significa esta porquería, Yoh?

Yoh: A mi no me pegues, es culpa del nuevo Oloroso.

(Llega Manta y los tres se ponen a bailar)

Música:¡Oloroso, cómo huele mi oloroso¡Todo queda más opaco y apestoso!

Voz en off: Oloroso, Aroma que hace feliz a tu lombriz n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Está Afrodita sentado en un sillón. Detrás de él hay un retrato donde está portando su armadura. Luego empiezan a pasar imágenes de Seiya peleando con Shaina)

Voz en off: El dolor...El sufrimiento...La agonía...Todos estos son sentimientos reales que que se dan a conocer en cada emisión de este programa...- (Pasan otra vez a Afrodita)

Afrodita: Así es, amigos. Yo me encargaré de mostrarles las difíciles vidas de estos y otros héroes, aquí en...

Voz en off: Hombre, Casos del anime real...Este sábado a las ocho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Está Misato cortando verduras y pescado y le habla a alguien)

Misato: Anda...Si vives conmigo, debes de comerte lo que te doy...Por favor, cómete tus verduras, para que estés sanote...

(Close up a Pen-pen que se niega a comer.)

Voz en off: Para que no obligues a tu pingüino a comer lo que cocinas, existe PINGÜISCAS , que contiene pescado y todos los nutrientes necesarios para el buen desarrollo de tu pingüino.

(Pen-pen se come las croquetas muy contento)

-**Ocho de cada diez pingüinos prefieren Pingüiscas-**

Regresamos

Yakío¡Aquí estamos ya para jugar dinero rápido donde nuestras concursantes pueden ganar...!

Público¡¡Cien pesos!

Yakío:...En vales de descuento para La Mole y la TNT 10...Ok, Paty, te haré 5 preguntas en 15 segundos, si no sabes que decir a una me dices...

Paty¡Paso!

Yakío: ...Si, y si sobra tiempo nos regresamos a esa pregunta que te pasaste...¡Quince segundos al reloj, por favor! Comienza a correr cuando termino la primera pregunta que dice así: "Nombra una parejita kawaii de yaoi"

Paty¡SHINJI Y KAWORU! (14)

Yakío: Una mascota o animal de algún anime.

Paty¡PEN-PEN!(12)

Yakío: Un personaje con acento de otro país.

Paty¡ASUKA! (10)

Yakío: Menciona algún videojuego basado en anime.

Paty¡EVANGELION PARA N64!(8)

Yakío: Un personaje doblado por Megumi Hayashibara.

Paty¡Ehhh!...(6)...Mmmm...(4)...¡Shinji!- (Suena el timbre y Paty se autogolpea, por que es Megumi Ogata la que dobla a Shinji...)

Yakío: Bien...No puedo decir que son malas respuestas¿Pero tenían que ser todas de Evangelion?...En fin, veamos tu puntaje...La primera pregunta fue "Nombra una pareja kawaii de yaoi", tú nos dijiste: "Shinji y Kaworu", la encuesta dice...¡36!

Paty: XD

Yakío: y eso que ni siquiera son pareja oficial..."Una mascota o animal de algún anime", tú nos dijiste: "Pen-Pen", la encuesta dice...¡41!

Paty: Ay, cómo me quiero XD...

Las Fans¡Eso, Paty, eso¡Viva!

Yakío: "Dí un personaje con acento de otro país", tú respondiste: "Asuka", y la encuesta dice¡¡62! Vaya, a este paso seguro que ganan..."Un videojuego basado en algún anime", Tu dijiste: "Evangelio", la encuesta dice:...sólo siete puntos.

Paty¡T.T Nadie quiere a Rei!

Yakío: "Un personaje doblado por Megumi Hayashibara", Respondiste: "Shinji", la encuesta dice¡0!

Paty- TT...

Yakío: No te preocupes, fue un buen juego..tienen 146 puntos, solo les faltan sólo 54 puntos para ganar...Pasa a tu lugar por favor...¡Y viene Donají a cerrar el juego!

(Entra Dona muy feliz y se para junto a Yaki-chan)

Yakío: Ok, te haré 5 preguntas idénticas a las de Paty, si me contestas algo que ya dijo ella se va a escuchar "tica-tica" y me tienes que dar otra respuesta¿Hai? A ti te daremos 20 segundos por las respuestas que se puedan repetir...Comienzan a contar cuando termino la primera pregunta que dice: "Nombra una parejita kawaii de yaoi".

Donají: Etto...(13)...¿Touya y Yukito? (12)

Yakío: Una mascota o animal de algún anime.

Donají¡Kero-chan!(10)

Yakío: Un personaje con acento de otro país.

Donají¡Mio Hio! (8)

Yakío: Un videojuego basado en un anime.

Donají¡Yu-gi-oh Forbbiden memories! (5)

Yakío: Un personaje doblado por Megumi Hayashibara.

Donají¡Ayanami Rei!(3)

Paty: x.X ¡Cierto!

(Suena el timbre, señal de que ya se acabó el tiempo.)

Yakío: Ok, Ok, también es buen juego...Ya para o hacérselas más larga a los lectores, a la pregunta 1 respondiste: "Touya y Yukito", la encuesta dice: 12 puntos...

Donají: nnU Je, ya se que no son pareja oficial...

Yakío: Tu siguiente respuesta fue "Kero-chan", la encuesta dice¡32!

Donají: n.n Ohhhhhhh, soy sabia.

Las Fans¡Siiiiiiiiii, Dona!

Yakío: A la pregunta 3 respondiste "Mio Hio", faltan sólo 5 puntos...¡Solo cinco! Y la encuesta dice: ...0.

Donají: T.T...

Yakío: Siguiente respuesta: "Yu-gi-oh! Eso", ...¿Qué creen?

Fans¿Queee?

Yakío¿Qué creen?

Fans¿Qué?

Yakío¿¿¿QUÉ CREEN?

Jessica: XO ¡Ya no estés de payasa y dinos qué creemos!

Yakío¡Tiene 52 puntos!

Fans¡SIIIIIIIII, WEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Yakío¡Las fans se llevan 100 pesos en vales!

Voz en off¿Lograrán Las Fans conservar su campeonato cuando Las autoras regresen por la revancha en el siguiente bloque?

Kmiloncia: ¬¬ Arruinaste la sorpresa, locutora.

Voz en off: nnU Gomen, no sabía que era secreto...Como les decía¿Ganarán de nuevo las fans en el siguiente bloque¿O serán desbancadas por el Equipo secreto que vendrá a concursar?

Minaya: ¬¬ Pero si ya dijiste que éramos nosotras...

Voz en off: nnUU...¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente bloque de Cien Otakus Dijeron!

Yakío¡y ya saben¡A los diez reviews le seguimos!


	2. Chapter 2

Las Fans-¡NO NOS DEJES, KARINA!

Karina-¡Pero yo voy a clases en la tarde, tengo que irme!

Jessica-¡Pero Elia también va en el turno vespertino y mírala, sigue aquí!

Elia: ¬¬ Robles, voy en la mañana.

Jessica: Cállate y sígueme la corriente ¬.¬

Karina: En serio me gustaría quedarme, pero estoy segura que estarán mejor sin mi...no se mucho de anime.

Donají-¿Y quién estará en tu lugar?

Karina: Pues...elijamos a alguien del público.

(Karina voltea y extrañamente no hay nadie en el público mas que una chica...)

Karina-¡Ey, amiga!

Hally 362: o.o ¿Yo?

Karina-¡Si¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi lugar?

Hally: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Hally baja al estrado)

Hally-¡Tenía muchas ganas de participar!

Jessica-¡nn Ohayo, Hally-chan!

Paty-¡Konichiwa!

Donají-¡Hola!

Elia-¡Quiuvas!

Hally: nnU

Yakío-¿Están listas? Ya vamos a entrar al aire en 5 minutos.

Fans-Ok!

Jessica: Etto...Yo te conozco de algún lado.

Hally-¿Será porque te deje un review?

Jessica: No, de otra parte...bueno, ya me acordaré.

(En eso se apagan las luces y se escucha la voz en off)

Voz en off-¡Bienvenidos al segundo bloque del programa más kakkoi de la televisión...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CIEN OTAKUS DIJERON 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voz en off-¡regresamos con la segunda parte del programa más kakkoi de la televisión, "Cien otakus dijeron"! Nuestras campeonas del bloque anterior, Las fans, les darán la revancha a Las autoras, que están de regreso para ver si ahora si se les hace ganar...Aunque todos sabemos que Las fans ganaron por pura suerte...lo que pasa es que las respuestas están porque es lo que cien otakus contestaron a la pregunta, así que muchas veces estará una respuesta que puede no ser correcta...¡En fin! Con nuestras jugadoras todo está listo. ¡Adelante, Yakío Mishima!

Yakío-¡Gracias, gracias! Bien, como ya conocen a nuestras concursantes, podemos empezar a jugar¿verdad?

Público-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Yakío: De acuerdo...¡Primer round, Minaya y Donají, a jugar!

(Suena la musiquita del programa mientras suben)

Donají: Hola, Mina-chan.

Minaya: Hola...Espero que las clases de anime que tomé me ayuden un poco, je...

Yakío: Les preguntamos a Cien otakus las 7 respuestas principales, díganme la mas popular...¿A qué anime le cambiarías el final?

(Ambas aprietan el botón y Minaya gana la pregunta)

Yakío-¿Si, Minaya?

Minaya-¡Shaman king!

(La numero 1 con 32 puntos)

Yakío-Las autoras toman el control! Geisha Sakura...

Geisha Sakura-¿Saint Seiya?

(X)

Yakío: A ver, Kmiloncia...

Kmiloncia-¡GRAVITATION!

Las fans-¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!

Yakío-¿Está Gravitation?

(Número 3 con 12 puntos)

Yakío-¡Buena respuesta! CE-AT, tu turno...

CE-AT: Etto...¡Dragon ball GT!

(Número 2 con 25 puntos)

Yakío-¿Asusa y Chihiro?

Asusa y Chihiro: Eh...¿Candy Candy?

(Número 6 con 9 puntos)

Yakío-¡Bien! Quedan tres respuestas sin descubrir en el tablero...Minaya, tu turno de nuevo.

Minaya-¡Ranma ½!

(Número 5 con 9 puntos)

Yakío: Vamos otra vez con Geisha Sakura...

Geisha Sakura-¿Yu-gi-Oh?

(X)(X)

Yakío: Las Fans tienen oportunidad de robar...Kmiloncia¿Qué respuesta tienes?

Kmiloncia: No se...se me secaron las ideas...pero...podría ser...¿Sakura?

(Número 7 con 2 puntos)

Yakío: Están a una respuesta de ganar y un strike de perder...CE-AT, está en tus manos.

CE-AT: EEEEEEEEEtttooooooooooooo... Mmmmm...

Yakío: Tres segundos...

CE-AT: ...¿Evangelion?

(X)(X)(X)

Paty-¿Por qué no estuvo?

Yakío-¡Las fans pueden robar! Consejos a la capitana...

Hally-¡WEIB KREUZ!

Jessica-FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!

Paty-¡EVANGELION!

Elia-¡ELFEN LIED!

Yakío: Donají, decídete por una.

Donají-¡FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!

Elia y Paty: ¬¬ Era obvio...

Yakío-¿Está Full Metal Alchemist?

(X)

Donají y Jessica: XP

Yakío-¡Las autoras ganan la encuesta y tienen 89 puntos a su favor! La respuesta que faltaba era: "Inuyasha"...En fin, vamos al round numero 2, Geisha Sakura y Paty¡A jugar!

(Ambos suben)

Yakío: Les preguntamos a cien otakus las 5 respuestas principales del tablero, denme la mas popular: Menciona una canción de anime que ha tenido mucho pegue en los últimos años.

(Paty gana la pregunta)

Paty-¡LA TESIS DEL ANGEL CRUEL!

(Aparece en el número 4 con 6 puntos. Se escucha la canción de fondo)

Paty-¿NANIIIIIIIII¿CÓMO QUE EN EL CUATRO?- (Va sobre Yakío)- MIRA, YAKI-SAN, SI NO PONES ESA CANCIÓN EN EL...- (A falta de personal de seguridad, entran en acción Elia y Jessica y la dejan inconsciente)

Yakío: ñ.ñ Muchas gracias, la vi cerca...En fin, una mas alta, Geisha Sakura...

Geisha Sakura-¡The Rage beat!

(NO)

Geisha Sakura: T.T Pero es una linda canción...

Yakío-¡Las fans toman el control! Elia, tu respuesta...

Elia-¡PEGASUS FANTASY!

(Número 1 con 60 puntos)

Elia: YUPIIIIIIIII!

(Se oye Pegasus Fantasy de fondo)

Jessica-¡Daikishimetaaaaaaaa...!

Elia-¡Kokoro no kosumo!

Yakío-¡CÁLLENSE! Jessica...

Jessica-¡MELISSA!

Donají¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

Yakío: ¬¬ a que se ponen a cantar otra vez...¿Está el primer opening de Full Metal?

(Número 2 con 18 puntos, la ponen de canción de fondo)

Yakío-¡No les den cuerda!

Jessica-¡KIMI WO KE TEEEEEEEEE...!

Donají-¡KIRISAITEEEEEEE...!

Hally-¡TOOI HI NO KIOKU WO...!

Yakío-¡BASTA!...Hally, tu turno...y por favor, procura no emocionarte.

Hally-¡SUPER DRIVE!

(X)

Hally: T.T Oh, no estuvo...¡pero aun así la cantamos XD!

Jessica-¡ITSUMO NARIKA WOKA...!

Yakío: ¬¬ Ni te la sabes...- (Se pone tapones en los oídos)- Dona-chan, tu turno...

Donají-¡Catch you catch me!

Yakío¿Eh?...¿Está...lo que sea que haya dicho?

(Número 3 con 11 puntos, la ponen de fondo)

Jessica-¡Ora catch you catch you catch me catch me Matte!

Donají: No me la se en japonés, así que"Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempreeeeeeee"!

Yakío-¿Ya acabaron?- (Se quita los tapones)- Etto...Paty siguen inconsciente...

Paty-¡No, ya desperté¡YA DESPERTÉ!

Yakío: Menciona una canción de anime que ha tenido mucho pegue en los últimos años.

Paty-¡ FLY ME TO THE MOON VERSIÓN BALADA CANTADA POR REI AYANAMI!

(X)(X)

Yakío: Bien, dos strikes, Las autoras pueden robar...Elia...

Paty-¿Fly me to the moon versión electrónica cantada por Asuka?

Yakío: ¬¬ Ya pasó tu turno...

Paty-¿ Fly me to the moon versión cumbia?

Yakío-¡no está ninguna versión de Fly me to the moon!

(Paty se vuelve a desmayar)

Yakío: Ahora si, Elia, tu respuesta...

Elia-¡Lullaby!

(X)(X)(X)

Elia: T.T No saben de música...perdónalos, Saori.

Yakío: Cae el tercer impacto...digo, strike...Rayos, se me está contagiando la Evangelionmanía de Paty...Las Autoras pueden robar¡Consejos a la capitana!

Asusa-¡Sleepess Beauty!

Chihiro-¡In the Moonligth!

CE-AT-¡Cha-la-ed-cha-la!

Kmiloncia: Ya dijeron la mayoría de las de Gravi, así que voto por esa también...

Geisha Sakura-¡Lo mismo!

Minaya: Bien, por decisión unánime, Cha-la-ed-cha-la.

(Número 5 con 5 puntos)

Yakío-¡Y se los roban!

Autoras-¡siiiiiiiiiiii!

Fans: T.T...

Yakío: Tercer Round, Kmiloncia y Elia¡A jugar!

(Las dos suben al estrado)

Yakío: Ahora son 6 las respuestas en el tablero, traten de darme la mejor..."Nombra una carta de la baraja de..."

(Elia se adelanta y gana la pregunta antes de que esta acabe)

Yakío: ...¿Si, Elia?

Elia-¡El mago oscuro!

(NO)

Elia: T.T...

Yakío: Eso te pasa por no escuchar la pregunta completa: "Nombra una carta de la baraja de Joey Wheeler".

Elia: P soy un poco impulsiva...

Kmiloncia: Como ella perdió su oportunidad me toca¿Verdad?

Yakío-¡Hai!

Kmiloncia-¡Mago del tiempo!

(Número 1 con 35 puntos)

Autoras-¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Yakío-¡las Autoras vuelven a tomar el control! A ver, CE-AT...

CE-AT-¡Kunai con cadena!

(Número 4 con 11 puntos)

Yakío: Hasta ahora llevan un buen juego...Asusa y Chihiro...

Asusa: Etto...¿Qué opinas, Chihiro?

Chihiro¡Escudo y espada!

Asusa¡Eso!

(X)

Asusa y Chihiro: T.T...

Yakío¡Primer strike! Minaya, quedan 4 respuestas en el tablero...

Minaya: Ammm...¡Bebé dragón!

(Número 2 con 25 puntos)

Yakío: Tal vez sean campeonas en este round si me dan todas las respuestas...Geisha Sakura¿Qué dices?

Geisha Sakura: Yoooooooooo...

Yakío: Tres segundos...

Geisha Sakura: Etto...o.o...¿El asaltatumbas?

(X)(X)

Yakío: Dos strikes y las fans pueden preparar robo...Kmiloncia...

Kmiloncia¿Hoyo negro?

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío¡Son tres strikes y las fans pueden robar¿Qué respuesta escoges, Dona-chan?

Donají: ...¿El necrotemor oscuro?

Jessica¡XO COMO OSAS COMPARAR UNA CARTA DE BAKURA CON UNA DE JOEY?

Donají: ¬¬ Tu me dijiste que dijera eso...

Paty, Elia y Hally: ¬¬ Nos consta.

Jessica: P ¿A si?

(X)

Yakío¡Las autoras ganan la encuesta y tiene 260 puntos mientras que las fans están en ceros¿Será posible que las Autoras les quiten el campeonato a las Fans¡Descúbranlo en el 4 y 5 round cuando regresemos de comerciales a...!

Público¡Cien otakus dijeron!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&Comerciales &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El video mas reciente de Nittle Grasper: 1000 yens.

Traje de colegiala: $150 yens en Shuichi's Clothes.

Entradas para ver a ASK: No doy ni un peso por ellas.

Autobiografía de Yuki Eiri: $8000 yens.

QUE MURAKAMI-SAN NO SE HAYA DIGNADO A CONTINUAR EL ANIME DEJÁNDONOS UN FINAL TAN INCONCLUSO Y QUE LA UNICA FORMA DE PODER SABER LO QUE PASA EN VERDAD ES COMPRAR EL MANGA QUE AUN NO TERMINA...No tiene m...digo, precio.

Para todo lo demás existe NG Card, aceptada en taquillas de auditorios, librerías, tiendas de discos y sex shops.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Están Edward y Alphonse Elric peleando con Soberbia y Pereza al mismo tiempo. Soberbia golpea a Ed y lo arroja lejos)

Al¡Onii-san!

Ed: Son muy fuertes...

Al: Si tan solo fueras más grande...

Ed: Y fuert...Espera¿ESTÁS DICIÉNDOME QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE NO PUEDES NI VERME CUANDO ESTOY PARADO?

Al: oo ¡No te enojes, hermano!

(En eso llega Roy Mustang)

Ed y Al¡Mustang!

Roy¡Prueben mis Flame Krispis, que ahora están adicionados con fuerticalcio, para que crezcas grandototote...!

Al¡Y fuertototote!

Ed¡Dámelos! (Se los come de un trago. Entre los 3 vencen a los homúnculos)

Ed y Al¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Roy¡Flame Krispis, ahora busca también mi Flame-leche!

Al: Yo creo que no funcionan...Ed sigue igual de chaparro.

Ed¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Se ven imágenes de un concierto. Se escucha de fondo "One more time" y pasan imágenes de Interstella 5555)

Voz en off¿Llevas años persiguiendo a tu grupo favorito¿Crees que a nadie le gusta, pero que son los mejores¿Te da un infarto cada que escuchas alguna de sus canciones en otro ligar que no sea tu reproductor de CD¿Te aventaste de la azotea con toda la intención de matarte cuando Oswaldo tomo tu disco y lo rayo¿Luego reaccionaste y lo aventaste a el después de ahorcarlo¿Te llamas Jessica¡No busques mas! En exclusiva, DFiesta en el DF ofrece...¡UN CONCIERTO GRATUITO DE DAFT PUNK EN EL ZOCALO DE LA CIUDAD DE MÉXICO! Si quieres estar en convivencia exclusiva con el dueto de franceses en su UNICA VISITA DE JAMAS REGRESAR A MÉXICO manda un mensaje de texto al numero DAFT (3238) con la respuesta a la pregunta ¿Cuántos tracks contiene el mas reciente disco de Daft Punk, "Human After All"? Los primeros 10 mensajes serán los ganadores del premio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Hay muchas fans en un concierto bailando al ritmo de Sleepess Beauty. En eso todas enloquecen cuando Ryuichi baja del escenario)

Ryuichi¿Necesitas protección en ESOS días, como yo?

Fans¿o.O Nani?

Ryuichi: ...Esos días de concierto.

Fans: nnU AHHHHHH...

Ryuichi: Porque a veces a mi me dan bajones...

Fans¿o.O Nani?

Ryuichi: ...En la inspiración, no da...

Fans: nnU AHHHHHH...

Ryuichi: Para estar siempre protegido yo uso...uso...etto...¿Qué uso, Kumagoro?

Kumagoro: ...

Ryuichi: Protegido...protegido...¿Protegido de que, na no da?...

Fans¡De nosotras!

Ryuichi: Ah, si, para estar siempre protegido de los bajones que luego les dan las fans a mis pantalones yo uso a ¡K-san, no da!

Fans: K-san ya no es tu manager...

Ryuichi: o.o cierto...¡Taskete kureeeeee!

(Yuki está hasta atrás del auditorio)

Yuki: ¬¬ Lo repito, estos comerciales tienen cero talento...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&Regresamos &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío¡Estamos de regreso con el cuarto round! CE-AT y Jessica, puntos al doble¡a jugar!

(Suena la musiquita y sube CE-AT...)

Yakío: ¬¬ Jessica...

Jessica: Sal...sal...sal...sal...

Donají¿Para que quieres sal?

Hally: No es "sal" de "sal", es "sal" de "salir".

Donají: Vale...

Jessica: ToT ¡No sale mi mensaje!...-(Marca el numero de ayuda)- ...¿Bueno?...Si, llamo porque mis mensajes al 3238 no salen...¿NANI¿COMO QUE MI COMPAÑÍA NO CUBRE ESA EXTENSIÓN?- (cuelga)

Yakío¿Piensas subir ahora si?

CE-AT: Yo me espero todo lo que quieras...

Jessica¿ALGUIEN TIENE UN CELULAR QUE ME PRESTE, POR PIEDAD?

Elia y Paty: ¬.¬ ¿Para que pasan ese comercial de Daft Punk si ya saben como se pone?

(Como nadie le responde, Jessica está tirada en el suelo en posición fetal y echando espuma por la boca...)

Minaya: Que pena verla así...Jesy, el 8 grado vino conmigo, tal vez Peach te preste su cel...

Jessica¡SI, PEACH!

Peach: ¬¬ No.

Jessica¡ONEGAI, HAZLO POR MARIO Y TODOS LOS QUE AMAS!

Saria: Préstaselo, tengo a impresión de que si no lo haces va a babear como Fox...

Fox: Samus...

Peach: En fin¿Cómo decirle que no a alguien que no es culpable de sus actos?- (Le da su celular)

Jessica¡ARIGATO!...Peach...Etto...No tienes saldo.

Peach¿o.o Que?...¡Imposible!

Jessica: En serio, escucha:

Grabación: Su saldo se ha agotado, favor de introducir otra tarjeta.

Peach¡IMPOSIBLE¡T0T LE CARGUE UNA ANTES DE VENIR!

Link: Con todo lo que hablas no me extraña que se te haya acabado...

Peach¡Ahora vuelvo, voy a cargarle una tarjeta!

Jessica¡TOT quiero enviar un mensaje!

Yakío: ¬¬ yo quiero que bajes a jugar...

Jessica: Vale, en lo que regresa Peach...pero no se si aguante ToT...

Roy: (En voz baja a Link)- Eh...yo tengo uno...¿Se lo das por mi?

Link: Daselo tu, no creo que muerda...

Jessica: Grrrrrrrr, teléfono, grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Link: ...Bien, se lo doy yo...

Jessica¿Es mi imaginación o escuche que Roy tiene un cel?

Falco: n.n No es tu imaginación, si lo tiene.

Jessica¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- (se acerca corriendo a Roy, le quita el teléfono y le da un besote)- ¡TE VAS A IR AL CIELO, CORAZÓN!

Roy: OO...

Link¡Traigan los paramédicos!

Jessica¡A ti también te toca uno por querer ayudarme!- (Le da un beso en la mejilla a Link)

Link: O.O...

Jessica¡Y a ti también por lindo!- (Le da un besito a Falco, también en la mejilla)

Falco: O.O cada día son mas aventadas...

Minaya: ¬¬ creo que mejor no hubiera puesto a mis niños en peligro...

(Jessica envía su mensaje y le da el cel de Roy a Link porque a Roy se lo llevaron los paramédicos; Jesy por fin baja a jugar muy feliz)

Yakío¡Al fin!

CE-AT: Ya me estaban saliendo raíces...

Yakío: Vayamos a la pregunta: Les preguntamos a cien otakus las 4 respuestas principales en el tablero, traten de darme la respuesta más usual..."Menciona un grupo musical que ha incursionado de manera importante en el mundo del anime".

(Jessica se pone como Shuichi en el programa de concursos.)

Jessica¡Doce años de carrera, 8 discos vendidos, los últimos 4 con mas de 10,000 unidades vendidas en la primera semana de su salida a la venta...!

(...Pero se le olvida apretar el botón y CE-AT gana la pregunta)

CE-AT¡Puffy Amiyumi!

(NO)

CE-AT: T.T...

Yakío¿Jessica?

Jessica¡DAFT PUNK!

(Número 4 con 6 puntos)

Jessica: ...¿Nani?...¿Cuatro T.T?

Paty: Antes di que estuvo en la encuesta ¬.¬...

Yakío¿Hally?

Hally¡Porno Graffiti!

(Número 3 con 7 puntos)

Jessica: x.X (muerta)

Yakío: Regresemos con Dona...

Donají¡Linkin Park!

(Número 2 con 7 puntos)

Jessica: ToT no saben de música...

Yakío¡Están a una respuesta de ganar esta encuesta! Paty...

Paty: ...Etto...¡Bad Luck!

Todos los presentes: O.O ¡No dijo nada de Evangelion!

Paty: P No me se la banda sonora...

Elia: Ya se me hacia muy raro...

Yakío¿Está en el tablero Bad Luck?

(X)

Paty¿Nittle Grasper?...

Yakío: ¬¬ otra vez...No.

Paty¿Ask?

Yakío¡Ya pasó tu turno, caramba!

Paty: T.T Nadie me quiere...

Yakío: Mejor cómete un gusanito...¿Elia?

Elia¡Tatu!

(Número 1 con 58 puntos)

Yakío¡Y limpian el tablero!...Bueno¡Quinto round, puntos al triple, Hally y...!Etto...¿Asusa o Chihiro?

Asusa y Chihiro: Esperen...-(Hablan entre ellas)

Asusa¡Yo!

Yakío: Ok¡a jugar!

(Suben ambas)

Yakío: Esta encuesta está patrocinada por Conexión Manga, la biblia de todo aquel que se haga llamar otaku...Ahora hay otras cuatro respuestas en el tablero, denme la mas popular..."Nombra un redactor de Conexión Manga"

(Hally gana la pregunta)

Hally¡Romy Villamil!

(Número 1 con 30 p.)

Yakío¡Las fans toman el control de nuevo! A ver, Donají...

Donají¡Pame Luna!

(Número 2 con 10 puntos)

Yakío: Paty...

Paty: Etto...mmmm...¿Paso?

(X)

Yakío: Elia, te toca...

Elia:...¿Yo también paso?

(X)(X)

Dona, Jesy y Hally: ¬¬ Nos decepcionan...

Yakío: Jessica, tu turno.

Jessica¡Lobo!

(Número 3 con 5 puntos)

Yakío: Queda una respuesta en el tablero, Hally...

Hally¿Goji?

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío¡Las Autoras tienen oportunidad de robar, y si lo hacen, ganan¡Consejos a la capitana!

(Todas gritan y no se les entiende nada)

Minaya: o.o Etto...Mmmm...

Las demás autoras¡JORGEANGELGOJIVAZQESPRINCESSCARLOSARTURO!

Minaya: O.O...¿Jorge Princess?

(X)

Yakío¡Las fans se llevan los puntos! El marcador está así: Las fans tienen 291 puntos, mientras que las autoras tienen 260...¡Las fans van ganando! Pero como nadie llegó a trescientos puntos¡Vamos a muerte súbita!

(Suena la musiquita y suben Minaya y Donna de nuevo)

Yakío: Les recuerdo que en muerte súbita los puntos valen al triple, pero no tienen derecho a tres strikes, sólo a uno¿Hai?

Minaya y Donají¡Hai!

Yakío: Ahora son tres respuestas en el tablero, denme la mas común..."Nombra un bishounen asediado y perseguido por sus fans"...Al público le pedimos que guarde silencio...

Público¡YUKIEIRISHAKAKENSHINHEEROSHINJISESSHOMARUSUNAOEDWARDROYMUSTANGLINKINUYASHASEIYAYUKITOSYAORANIKKIYAMIYUGI!

Yakío: ¬¬ dije silencio, no se vale que les den ideas.

(Aprietan el botón y Minaya gana la pregunta)

Yakío¿Si, Mina-chan?

Minaya: n.n ¡Link!

(NO)

Minaya: T.T pero hay anime de Zelda...

Jessica: T.T Era una respuesta buenísima...

Yakío¿Donají?

Donají¡DAI-CHAN ¬!

(Número 2 con 10p.)

Yakío¡Hay 30 puntos arriba, si ganan la encuesta, ganarán el juego!-(Jessica está como desesperada esperando su turno)- ¬¬ Ejem, Paty...

Paty¡KAWORU-KUN!

(Número 3)

Yakío¡Falta una respuesta! Elia...

Jessica¡YO QUIERO RESPONDER!

Elia¡SEIYA!

(Momento de tensión. Las autoras cruzan los dedos para que no esté la respuesta: Minaya hace changuitos, Geisha Sakura implora a alguna fuerza superior, Kmiloncia espera que los que respondieron en la encuesta se hayan acordado de Yuki Eiri, CE-AT hace un rito maya para que ganen ellas, y Asusa y Chihiro se ponen a leer un libro de cuentos...)

(Mientras suena la musiquita de suspenso para descubrir la respuesta, Donají aprieta los puños con ansias, Paty le muerde un brazo a Elia, Elia grita de dolor y desesperación de que no está el resultado, yo me doy de topes contra la pared porque, esté o no la respuesta de Elia, no podré gritar "SUNAO FUJIMORI" hasta quedarme sin garganta, y Hally nos mira con rareza, preguntándose en que momento aceptó unirse a Las fans...)

Yakío: Vaya¿Teníamos que esperar a que acabara el discurso para ver la respuesta que falta? En fin...¿Está Seiya?

(Número 1)

Yakío¡Las fans ganan de nuevo de panzazo!

Fans¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Jessica¡ToT No, Nao-kun!

Autoras: Bien¿Qué se llevan las Autoras como consolación?

Voz en off: Bien, Yaki-chan, para las Autoras tenemos: Un pase a la primera y única convención sobre la historia de TLOZ y Fire Emblem para Mina-chan.

Minaya: ¬¬ pero es una conferencia gratuita...

Voz en off: Un libro de "Cómo escribir yaoi sin lemon" para Geisha Sakura.

Geisha Sakura: ¬¬ ¿Saben cuando lo voy a leer¡NUNCA!

Voz en off: Un retrato de Tohma Seguchi para Kmiloncia.

Kmiloncia¡XD justo lo que quería!

Jessica¿Nani o.O? Pero tu odias a Tohma...

Kmiloncia: Por eso...¡Por fin podré hacerle budú XD!

Jessica: ¬¬...

Voz en off: Una baraja de duelo para CE-AT...

CE-AT: No me puedo quejar...

Voz en off¡Y un bello libro de cuentos "infantiles" para Asusa y Chihiro!

Asusa y Chihiro: ¬¬ ¿Qué no saben dar otra cosa?

Yakío: Bien¿Ganarán de nuevo las fans el Dinero rápido¡Averígüenlo en cuanto regresemos a...!

Público¡Cien otakus dijeron!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Comerciales &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Está Seiya en un supermercado acomodando mercancía en un estante. Sin embargo, parece como si estuviera haciendo mímica porque hace como que agarra algo invisible y lo pone en el estante. Pasa Saori con su carrito y lo ve muy extrañada.)

Saori: o.O ¿Qué estás poniendo?

Seiya¡Nada!

Saori:...Pues si, no veo nada...

Seiya: No, en realidad es la nueva agua embotellada "Es pura".

Saori¿Es pura?

Seiya¡Si! Está libre de sales minerales y cualquier otra cosa que haya en el agua.

Saori: ¬¬ pero no veo nada...

Seiya: Etto...Solo la gente inteligente la puede ver nnU

Saori¿Nani o.o?...Me llevo dos.

Voz en off: Es pura, solo agua...y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Pasan imágenes de Jessica bailando rock con Sunao Fujimori, a Donají haciendo piruetas con el pobre de Edward-kun, Paty colgada del brazo de Yuki Eiri, Elia pescada de Hiro y a Jorgito (otro amigo) bailando con Asuka. Yakío está de comentarista)

Yakío¡Próximamente, esperen el nuevo programa que mantendrá unidas a estas amigas y a todos los que leen fics aquí! Las concursantes tienen sueño, dependerá de sus parejas el que puedan cumplirlo¡Solo aquí, en...!

Todas¡Bailando con sueño!- (todos bostezan)

(Ahora pasan imágenes de los que pertenecen a un anime huyendo de nosotras y Jorge...)

Yakío¡Próximamente!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CORTE INFORMATIVO, FLASH DE ULTIMA HORA.

Elia: Etto...vale, me tocó hacerla de comentarista. En fin, en este momento nos acaba de llegar un comunicado de última hora en donde nos informan que el gran alquimista, Edward Elric, ha sido visto de nuevo, con lo que se confirma el mito de que es posible regresar del otro lado de La Puerta. Nos enlazaremos con nuestra corresponsal en Rizenbul...¿Eh? Creí que sería Yakío...pero bueno, con nuestra corresponsal Jessica Robles.

Paty: ¬¬ Ahí hubo mano negra.

Elia: ¬¬ No, mano Jessiquesca.

(Se enlazan a donde está Jessica sentada detrás de un escritorio junto con Edward)

Jessica: nn Gracias, Elia-chan...Estoy aquí con el grandioso, maravilloso y guapo Alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric. ¿Cómo has estado, Ed?

Ed: Na, no me quejo...

Jessica¿Me dejas hacerte unas preguntas?

Ed: Claro, para eso me trajiste aquí¿No?

Jessica: Ok¿Qué fue lo primero que hiciste cuando cruzaste La puerta hacia nuestro mundo?- (Se le acerca un poquito)

Ed: Intentar regresar a mi casa con Al.

Jessica¿Acaso no te gusta nuestro mundo?

Ed: ¬¬ No.

Jessica¿Qué conocimientos son necesarios para poder ver La puerta?-(Se le acerca otro poquito)

Ed: Ninguno en especial, los que la han visto es porque intentaron hacer una transmutación humana...

Jessica¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?

Ed¿o.O Eh?

Jessica: ¬¬ Debes saberlo, tu ya lo sabes todo...

Ed: No todo...eso es un acertijo sin respuesta ¬¬...Aunque claro, si transmutas una gallina en huevo, sería primero el huevo...y luego esa gallina pone un huevo, sería primero la gallina...

Jessica¡Siguiente pregunta!- (Se le acerca mas)- ¿Es verdad que lavas tu ropa con Vel rosita y por eso siempre te vez tan impecable?

Ed: Eh...No...¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la alquimia?

Jessica¿Te consideras un símbolo sexual entre las otakus que t aman?-(Ojitos brillantes)

Ed¿Nani o.O?...No lo he pensado...

Jessica¿Crees poder vencer a Alucard antes de que entre a mi corazón en tu lugar?-(Se le acerca hasta quedar a 5 cm de él)

Ed¿Alucard? No conozco ninguno...

Jessica¿A qué hora sales por el pan?

Ed¿o.O NANI?

(Jessica se arroja sobre él y lo tira detrás del escritorio. Se va la señal. Regresamos al estudio con Elia)

Elia: ¬¬ Siento decirlo, pero sabía que pasaría...Ahora me despido, tengo que echarme una carrera hasta el foro 14 porque me toca jugar dinero rápido...¡Ja-ne Bye!

(Se va corriendo para alcanzar a llegar antes de que regresen de comerciales.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&Regresamos &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elia¡LLEGUÉ!

Yakío: o.o Qué rapidez...bueno, esta vez Elia y Jessica jugarán dinero rápido¿Quién va a la cabina del silencio?

Elia¡YO!

Yakío: Ok...Jessica, ven para acá.-( Jessica se acerca)-

Paty: Hay, no, "Doña Seguchi" no...

Jessica: Se oye bien...Doña Seguchi...-(Babea)

Donají: ¬¬ No le des ideas.

Hally: Esperen: si ella estaba en Rizenbul¿Cómo llegó aquí antes que Elia, si estaba más lejos o.O?

Paty¿La magia del cine?

Jessica: No, un truquito aprendido de Goku...

Yakío: Ok...Cinco respuestas, 15 segundos al reloj, este empieza a contar cuando acabo la primera pregunta que dice: "Nombra una profesión de algún anime que tenga que ver con la música".

Jessica¡ALQUIMISTA! (14)- (Se traumó por entrevistar a Ed...)

Yakío: ¬¬...Nombra un personaje cuyo nombre empiece con S.

Jessica¡SUNAO!(12)

Yakío: Un personaje doblado por Kappei Yamaguchi.

Jessica¡RAN!(9)

Yakío: Un gay famoso de anime.

Jessica: O.O Eehhh...(8)Mmmmm...¡Paso! (7)

Yakío: Una historia basada en un manga que no tiene nada que ver con su versión anime.

Jessica¡GRAVITATION! (5)

Yakío: Un gay famoso de anime.

Jessica: O.O Ehhh...mmmmm(4)...eeeeeettttoooooo...(3)...yooooooooooooo...(2) (1)

(CERO)

Yakío: O.O ¿Porqué no contestaste esa pregunta¡Era la mas fácil!

Jessica: ToT Esque no me decido por uno...Shuichi es kawaii, Yuki es guapísimo, Sunao es mega-tierno, las preferencias de Ryuichi no me quedan claras, los chicos de Fake también me gustan...

Yakío: ¬¬ Ok, ya entendí...pregunta uno, tú respondiste¿Alquimista?...No sabia que fuera una profesión musical ¬¬...

Jessica: P

Yakío: La encuesta dice¡Ceroooooooo!

Jessica: T.T...

Yakío: Pregunta dos, tu respuesta fue: "Sunao", la encuesta dice...5 puntos.

Fans: T.T...

Yakío: Pregunta tres, tú dijiste: Ran, la encuesta dice: 19...Mejoramos muy poco.

Jessica: T.T nadie me quiere...

Yakío: Un gay famoso de anime...no dijiste nada¡Es un cero!

Jessica: T.T Todos me odian...

Yakío: Una historia basada en manga que no tiene nada que ver con el anime, Tu dijiste: "Gravitation", la encuesta dice¡5!

Jessica: ToT Mejor me como un gusanito...

Yakío: Bien, eso da un total de 29 puntos...¡y ahora viene Elia a jugar!-(Entra Elia)- Esperamos que tus respuestas sean más productivas.

Elia: nnU Yo también lo espero...

Yakío: Te haré las mismas preguntas, si te trabas en una me dices paso, y si alcanza el tiempo volveremos al final...20 segundos al reloj, la primera pregunta dice: "Nombra una profesión de anime que tenga que ver con la música"

Elia¡Vocalista! (18)

Yakío: Un personaje de anime cuyo nombre empiece con "S".

Elia: SAORI!

Yakío: Un personaje doblado por Kappei Yamaguchi.

Elia¡Sakuma Ryuichi!

Yakío: Un gay famoso de anime.

Elia¡Yuki Eiri!

Yakío: Una historia basada en manga que no tiene nada que ver con su versión en anime.

Elia¡Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Fin de la encuesta)

Yakío :Bien, acabaste antes que el reloj...Pregunta uno, respondiste: Vocalista, la encuesta dice¿CERO?

Fans de Shuichi y Ryuichi¿Nani?

Elia: Que raro...T.T perdónalos, Shuu-chan.

Yakío: Pregunta dos, respondiste: Saori, la encuesta dice¡20! La respuesta numero 1 era Seiya.

Elia: T.T Perdónalos Saori, no saben lo que dicen...

Yakío: Pregunta tres: Ryuichi, la encuesta dice: 5...

Elia: T.T no tienen perdón, Ryuichi...

Yakío: Pregunta 4, tu dijiste: Yuki...¡Respuesta número 1 de la encuesta!

Elia: T.T Perdónalos Yuki...o.o ¿Eh?...¡XD yupi!

Yakío: La encuesta dice: 15...estaba empatado con tooooodos los demás que dijo Jessica.

Jessica: T.T Me odio...

Yakío: Última pregunta, tu dijiste¡Yu-Gi-Oh, la buena noticia es que es la número 1...

Fans¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Yakío:...La mala es que necesitan 136 para ganar, y lo máximo que es pueden dar por pregunta serían 100...

Fans: T.T BUAAAAAAA...

Yakío: la encuesta dice¡98¡Eran muchísimos...pero no alcanzan!

Fans: X.X...

(Musiquita de derrota)

Yakío: Bien, las Fans se van con $100 pesos en vales¡Mañana tendremos a dos equipos diferentes para disputarse el campeonato! Y, como las Fans no ganaron, no las dejaré contestar reviews!

Fans: ToT cruel...

Yakío: Así que lo haré yo:

lun- rumi

Esperamos que sigas pensando lo mismo...pura comedia barata, pero la hacemos con mucho amor nnU...

Minaya

Pues si, se que el anime no es tu fuerte, pero con que hayas visto FMA me basta n.n

Donaji

Si, lo puse, y ya vez¡Les encanta XD!

sABRINA

Espero que te rías mucho más, amiga n.n

Kinyoubi

Je, no se de donde me surgió la idea para el programa, pero ya lo vez, es increíble que un programa barato como ese (No soy fan de Marco Antonio Regil ni nada) sirva de inspiración para un fic...¡y espérense a Bailando con Sueño XD! (Tampoco soy fan, pero me ha hecho reír bastante)

Emy

Yo creo que todos los paises tienen algo así¿No¡Saludos a Argentina!

Jun

Gracias, y espero que lo hayas leído n.n

Kimmy Angy

Si veo Cien Mexicanos dijeron es porque no hay nada mejor que ver a la hora de la comida nnU, pero también lo veo...¡Saludos y gracias por leerme!

Kimmy

Idgie Jones

Mas que nada, yo creo que los comerciales son lo que mas los hacen reír¿Verdad¡No se preocupen! Tengo miles de ellos...y perdón por piratearme el de las canciones de CM numero 114, pero estaba corta de inspiración...

Hally362

¿Qué te pareció? Resultaste ser buena jugadora¿eh? Perdón, no he podido leer ni un fic tuyo, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo lo hago. ¿Qué si leo Conexión Manga¡Es mi Biblia! Nunca me la pierdo...si tengo dinero nnU, y ya expliqué lo del comercial, je. Espero que te hayas divertido jugando con nosotras!

Kmiloncia

¡Gomen! Esque no he tenido tiempo de leer fics últimamente...Pero no te preocupes, te haré promoción, espero que te haya gustado y que leas "Ai, la persona que me quiere". ¡Bye!

Asusa Zoldyeck Snape

¡GOMEN! T.T No te enojes, me queda muy claro que no son tontas, y que son dos personas distintas, lo que pasa es que ya tenía escrito eso y solo tenía que cambiar los nombres...pero este si está recién salido de mi mente¡Disfrútalo y sigan con los cuentos!

Yakio: Se termino el programa por hoy...¿Quieren mas de estos fics?

Fans¡Noooooooo!

Yakio¡Lastima! ya no vamos a seguirle, hay que escribir "Bailando con sueño"...Si alguno de los lectores gusta continuar con estos fics locos y con sus propios comerciales¡Adelante! no los detenemos nn...

Fans¡Bye y gracias por leernos!


End file.
